puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Amija
Amija is one of the only female antagonists to appear in Netflix's Pucca Love Recipe. She's the ex-girlfriend of Casano and calls any man she "loves" as her darling. She has curly black hair, a pretty face and a mole above her lip. At first glance, she appears friendly, charming and a flirt. But beware her jealous side. Her main goal is keeping her collection of "darlings". She has some degree of strength since she's able to carry off and kidnap the men, including Garu. History Amijia first appears in episode 19, "A Scary Woman". At first glance she appears like a harmless tourist. However, a huge hint of her dark side is shown, when she becomes visibly angry at Pucca for accidentally knocking her down. She's angered for quote "being ignored", but she lets it go. She came to Sooga Island with a purpose, to find her ex-boyfriend, revealed to be Casano. Casano sensed her approach and became immediately fearful, instantly hiding. Though Fyah and the other chefs tried to kick her out. She took some of their actions the wrong way. She called Fyah a pervert for touching her shoulder without permission. Then proceeded to beat up the chefs for getting in her way. Upon finding Casano, she ties him up and kidnaps him. She confronts him about dumping her, assuming he cheated on her. Though most likely he left her due to her jealous and possessive nature. Feeling cornered he reveals his crush on Pucca, this provokes her to go in search of the girl. Though she had no idea that she run into Pucca earlier today. While searching, she smells the aroma from the Goh-Rong resturant. She then immediately approaches Uncle Dumpling and becomes infatuated with him. He at first is surprised by her boldness and asks her to leave. She, however, quickly charms him and the two spend a "date" on the beach. Its then she slips that she forgot she was looking for Pucca. Uncle Dumpling makes the mistake of mentioning he knows Pucca. Amijia doesn't wait and believes he's "in love" with Pucca. She kidnaps him and leaves with Casano on her boat. She becomes distracted from her mission again and charms Officer Bruce. She also becomes infatuated by Garu, during his fight with Tobe. She becomes determined to "add" him to her collection. She then ties up Bruce and leaves him with Casano and Dumpling; whom become successful at untying their ropes. Though she doesn't know it, she threatens that she'll "punish" them if they make her angry. She then proceedes to kidnap Garu. With Dumpling and Garu missing, the remaining staff send Pucca out to look for them. She meets up with Ching and Abyo. Ching reveals someone said they saw Bruce with Amijia on a "date" at the docks. Though Abyo was surprised to hear that. The trio eventually catch up with Amijia before she hurts them. When she realizes who Pucca is she attempts to fight her. But an enraged Pucca is literally no match for Amija. Pucca defeats Amijia and frees the men. However, Amijia still attempts to go after her "darling" Casano. But she's never seen after that episode. So its assumed Pucca scared her off the island or sent her "flying" off it. Gallery Flirtymija.png Emija?.png Imamija.png Imamija.png Flirtingwithuncledumpling.png Shesevengotofficebruce.png Kidnappinggaru.png Garuwantspuccatosavehim.png Creepyscarylady.png Notes * Though clearly a stalker. Amijia was the first love interest for Uncle Dumpling and Officer Bruce. * Amijia is never seen after this episode. So her fate is never really known. She either left Sooga Island, was chased off by Pucca(or sent off), or incarcerated. Category:Villainesses Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Female